Help Needed
by LesboDyke
Summary: Asami Sato, after her Father's Imprisonment, needed a job. She began working as a Carer to various people with disabilities. After her last job came to an end, she found one that seemed perfect. She quickly finds out that her new patient is very high profile. And very stubborn too.
1. Prologue

**Pauley: I've just finished LoK and this fic jumped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone.**

 **Completely Un-BETA'd so all mistakes are mine (And I know this chapter kinda sucks, I'm real sorry but I couldn't think of a good way to open this fic! So I powered through writers block in order to get this, hence it's sucky nature! Promise next chapters should be better!)**

* * *

" _So, have you any experience in caring for someone who is paralyzed?" The elderly lady asked from the other side of the table to Asami._

" _No, my work with the disabled has been mostly with those who have learning difficulties." Asami explained, fidgeting slightly. Her last job had fallen through when her patient had passed sadly. She needed a steady job in order to fund her research and inventions and when she'd seen this one advertised, it seemed far too good to be true._

" _Right. And how are you at handling High Profile patients, Miss Sato? Should you get this job, you will not only have the duties of a carer, but you will also have to help fend off Paparazi when you go out." Asami frowned slightly. Who was this patient?_

" _I know how to avoid the press Ma'am. My Father, as I'm sure you're aware, was sent to prison a few years ago and I spent a lot of my time avoiding news crews and journalists, I'm sure I could cope." The lady smiled, her soft blue eyes crinkling kindly._

" _Wonderful. Well, Miss Sato, you are certainly our most capable applicant for the position right now. I shall contact you in a few days to let you know if you've gotten the job."_

Asami now stood in front of the large gates of the home that belonged to her new patient. She'd grown up in an impressive house herself, but this was something else. She still didn't know who her patient would be, but by the look of things, and the question about the press, this was someone who was very high up in society.  
She rang the buzzer, shifting from foot to foot.

"Hello?" The elderly woman that had done her interview spoke through the speaker.

"Hello, it's Asami Sato, I'm here for my first day..." She tried not to let her statement sound like a question but the longer she stood before the gates, the more nervous she became.

"Oh yes, come in." A harsh noise eminated from the speaker as the gates slowly slid open, allowing Asami access to the grounds. She was thankful, at least, that the main house wasn't miles away from the gate. All the land seemed to be behind the imposing building.

Asami was greeted at the door by the woman that had interviewed her, her face kinder and smiling a little more than it had been the last time they'd spoken.

"Good Morning Ma'am." Asami greeted, bowing slightly. The elderly lady chuckled.

"Please dear, call me Katara." She reached out and took Asami's arm, leading her into the house.

"The young lady you'll be caring for is my Granddaughter and I feel it safe to assume you'll have at least heard of her. She recently had some trouble with an over eager fan that has ended in her getting seriously injured." Asami's brain clicked into place as she listened to Katara. Could it really be Korra? The only professional fighter to cover Boxing, MMA, Kickboxing and Judo? Asami had watcher her career with great interest, barely able to believe that one person could win so many fights in different styles. But then she'd gone missing for almost a week. Once she'd been found, she dropped off the map completely, no-one knew exactly what had happened to her.

"She's a very proud girl, very stubborn, so I apologise for the fact you may end up fighting with her in order to be able to help her. Normally, I would stay myself and help her heal, but I'm afraid an emergency has arisen back within our tribe, so I have no choice but to return there, which is why I am hiring you." Katara explained, leading Asami towards the kitchen, where she'd left all the paperwork she needed the young woman to sign before she could leave.

"I've written up the schedule we agreed upon in order to help her heal. A new physiotherapist should be arriving within a few weeks to hopefully help her regain some movement, but for the moment she is completely paralysed from the waist down. This does mean you shall have to help her change her Cathater, since she hasn't fully mastered that skill yet, along with helping her bathe and get around, though she does have a worker dog to help with the getting around a little. A chef will arrive once every three days and cook all the necessary meals, setting them aside in clearly marked boxes in the fridge or freezer depending." Katara stopped in front of a wooden worktable that sat in the middle of the kitchen, currently covered in paperwork.  
"Due to the status of my granddaughter, I've had her lawyers draw up some contracts for you. They simply state that you are not allowed to discuss her with anyone other than her own doctors and you cannot tell anyone who you are working for, nor discuss her injuries." Katara explained, motioning to the papers.  
"Feel free to read through them before you sign, but you must sign before I can truly welcome you as her Carer." Asami noticed that Katara was being very careful to avoid using the patients name. She was almost certain it was Korra, but, naturally, she could be wrong. But she did understand. Especially if it was Korra, she was very well known and the knowledge that she was now paralysed and therefor completely unable to continue her career would ruin her. Asami didn't want to be the cause of that.  
She lifted the papers to read them, fishing her glasses out of her bag as she began to skim the pages. After her Father's incarceration, Asami had gotten rather good at understanding Lawyer Speak, as she had dubbed it, so she had no trouble with the contract. It did just say what Katara had said. She couldn't reveal who she was working for, or why she was working for her. Couldn't tell anyone anything without express written permission from the patient, other than to her doctors, and if she did break the contract, she would be sued.

"Do you have a pen?" She asked once she was certain there were no hidden holes that could entrap her. Katara smiled and produced one from her apron pocket, holding it out to Asami. Asami signed quickly, nodding as she set the pen down, certain she'd made the correct decision in doing so.

"Now, I will be phoning every sunday, and I do expect a report from you on her condition before I speak to her myself." Katara said as she gathered up the paperwork spread out into a neat sheaf.

"Of course." Asami dipped her head, beginning to smile slightly. She'd gotten herself a new job that paid impressively well.

"Now, we're still looking for a night carer, so I was wondering if you would be willing to move into the property, on a temporary basis, until we are able to find one? You, of course, would be paid for the extra hours at an improved rate, since this wasn't mentioned in the original contract." Asami was nodding before Katara even mentioned the money.

"Of course, I don't mind. I will need to collect a few things from home, however, if you want me to do that." She explained and Katara grinned, reaching for Asami's arm again.

"Naturally. Now, come along. I believe it's time you met your new charge."

* * *

 **Pauley: This is just the Prologue, the other chapters should be longer.**

 **All favourites/follows and reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 1 - Getting Started

Asami felt her stomach churn as she followed Katara up the stairs towards her new patients bedroom. She took note of the newly installed chair lift on the railing and breathed a sigh of relief. Although she was stronger than she looked, the thought of carrying a full grown woman up and down all them stairs had made her panic for a moment.  
Katara came to a stop outside of a nondescript door, raising her hand.

"She's probably going to be grumpy." She whispered to Asami before knocking confidently.  
"Korra? Are you awake? There's someone here to see you." Katara called and Asami couldn't help but hold her breath as they waited for a response.

"I don't want to see anyone Grandma. Send them away." A gruff voice sounded from inside, followed by a bark. Katara rolled her eyes, giving Asami a look that clearly read 'Told you so.'

"No, Korra. I'm not sending anyone away. This is your new carer, since I have to go home. Now are you going to come to the door and say hello like a civilised person or are we going to have to come into your room?" Asami bit her lip to stifle a chuckle. What she knew of Korra, she listened to no-one, but here was this frail old lady, bossing her about as if she were nothing more than a sulky toddler. There was a moments silence before clicking of wheels and the door swung open to reveal Korra, sat in a wheelchair and sulking, a large white husky stood nearby. Korra crossed her arms as she looked Asami up and down, still sulking slightly.

"I can manage fine by myself." Korra said, narrowing her eyes at her grandmother. Katara sighed softly, shaking her head.

"No, Korra, you can't. I know you're endlessly proud and think that you can still do everything yourself, but you can't. You need help and I am needed back home, so I have found someone perfectly lovely and wonderfully qualified to take care of you. This is Asami Sato." Katara motioned to Asami, who smiled the best she could, though on the inside she was having a moment of wide eyed childishness, wanting to ask for an autograph and ask all sorts of questions that were entirely inappropriate.

"It's lovely to meet you." Asami managed to get out, smiling at Korra. The dog nudged it's way past Korra's wheelchair to sniff at Asami.  
"And hello to you too, what's your name?" She asked, crouching to let the the creature sniff at her.

"Naga! Heel!" Korra called, causing the dog to jerk back and move to sit by Korra's wheelchair.

"I don't understand why you insist on calling your dog 'No' Korra. Surely another name would be more appropriate." Katara said with a shake of her head. Asami glanced over and frowned in confusion.  
"Naga is an Inuit word that means 'No'. Korra knew this upon naming the dog, but still thought it was a good name for her." Asami chuckled at this little titbit of information.

"Well even if it does, it's a lovely name." Asami said and Korra huffed, flipping her fringe out of her face.

"Are you going to be one of those annoyingly cheerful people that can never see the cloud and only the silver lining?" Korra asked, glaring at Asami.

"No, not at all." Asami answered, already able to tell that this would a very tough job.

Katara left at lunch, leaving Asami alone with the still very sulky Korra, who was viciously stabbing at her pasta salad. Katara had assured Asami that Korra's uncle would be coming around that evening, giving Asami the chance to run home and fetch whatever stuff she might need. However, she was going to be alone with the sullen fighter for a few hours.  
Asami had to bite her lip to restrain herself as she wanted to ask if Korra was finished. It was going to be hard to transition from working with someone with a learning difficulties to someone who had all her mental faculties and just couldn't get around.

"Don't I know you?" Korra finally asked as she pushed the bowl of pasta salad away from herself, looking Asami up and down, making her flush slightly.

"I don't think we've ever met." Asami said evasively as she lifted the bowl.  
"Are we saving this for later or am I chucking this out?" She asked and Korra shrugged, stroking Naga's head gently.

"Don't care. We have loads of food, so if you want it, keep it. If not, chuck it out." Asami sighed, setting the bowl down by the sink. She'd figure it out later.

"Wait, I figured out how I know you! You're Hiroshi's daughter, right? The guy that went to prison on a terrorist charge?" Asami winced and hunched over the sink a little. She'd been dealing with this for five years now, but still it hurt whenever someone realised who she was.

"Yes, that was my Father." She said, forcing herself to breathe through her nose to calm down before turning to face Korra.  
"Now, according to the schedule your Grandmother left, we need to change your catheter bag. Bathroom?" Asami asked, determined to focus on her work for now. Korra scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"I don't need help with that." She grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. Asami raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Really? Because you know if you get it wrong you'll end up in hospital and then it won't just be me having to fuss over you, it'll be an entire army of doctors and nurses, so take your pick." She kept her voice firm though really, she didn't want to be the one seeing the fighter so vulnerable. She'd looked up to Korra for so long, despite them being the same age, and seeing her so broken was strange for Asami. But seeing her completely vulnerable like she would doing this task, it made Asami want to run away. She hated having to strip the other woman of her dignity like that, especially knowing that she was fully aware, unlike all of Asami's other charges.

"Fine. Bathroom." Korra huffed, crossing her arms for a moment before moving to make her way to the downstairs bathroom, shooing Naga out the open back door. Asami followed behind her slowly, doing her best to remain composed.

Korra wanted to cry. She wasn't going to, but she wanted to. It was one thing when her Grandma was changing her bag and making sure everything was still in place, but this was a total stranger. And not just that, an attractive stranger who, in another life, Korra would totally have tried to get a date with. But in this life, she was going to see her entirely vulnerable, unable to defend herself or do the slightest thing by herself and she could feel the tears pricking at the corner of her eyes as she wheeled herself to the modified downstairs bathroom. It was the only one that could fit her chair in so far, they were still working on remodelling the upstairs ones, so if she wanted to be dignified and change in a bathroom, she had to come downstairs.

Korra pulled to a stop next to the 'changing table' they'd had installed. Since there was a chance she could regain movement in her legs, they didn't want to install a belly button catheter, meaning she had to replace the entire thing each morning and check the positioning of the tubing each time they replaced a bag.

"So what do you need my help with?" Asami asked, not wanting to step in where she wasn't needed. Korra fought with her pride for a moment before sighing softly.

"I can untape the bag, if you could pour and fit it back and make sure the tube is still in the right place." Asami nodded. One of her early patients had been fitted with a catheter and she'd changed that completely by herself.

"Okay. Do you need a hand getting on the table?" Asami asked, although she was almost certain she knew the answer.

"I can do it." Korra said instantly, rolling over and putting the brakes on, using her upper body strength to shift her way onto the table, hating having Asami watching her struggle.

Asami smiled comfortingly at Korra as she reached for the other girls pants.

"You know, skirts would make this whole thing a lot easier." Asami suggested as she got Korra's pants to pool around her ankles, stepping back to let Korra untape the bag from her leg.

"I hate skirts. They're uncomfortable and since I can't wear underwear with this thing in, one slight wind and the entire world can see everything. I'll stick with pants." Korra said, elevating the tube and holding the bag out to Asami, who took it and moved to the toilet.

"What about a long skirt? It wouldn't show the world everything but it would make everything easier." She suggested as she rinsed the bag out carefully before moving back to Korra.

"I like my pants."

"Fine, fine. God you really are stubborn." Asami said with a roll of her eyes, leaning up slightly to make sure the tube was still inserted properly. She breathed a sigh of relief that it was still fitted in the right place, meaning she hopefully wouldn't have to do anything with the tube till the next morning.  
She re-affixed the bag before taping it back to Korra's leg, quickly pulling the other woman's pants back up, fastening it carefully. She stepped back and let Korra get herself back into her chair before smiling at her, going to wash her hands.  
"See, wasn't that hard, was it?" All Asami got in reply was a grunt as Korra hurried out of the bathroom to wash her hands in the kitchen, completely unable to look at Asami.

They'd spent the rest of the day in front of the TV, Asami watching Korra play a video game. Really, she wanted to interfere, suggest that maybe they go out around the grounds or something, but seeing how Korra flared up a dangerous looking red every time she was reminded of Asami's existence, she kept her mouth shut.

They were just sitting down to a dinner of meat stew when the front door clicked open.

"Korra?" A male voice sounded, closely followed by the excited babble of children.

"In the kitchen Tenzin." Korra called back as Naga went racing through, to the sound of delighted, distinctly male, squeals.

"Korra!" A small, pudgy boy toddled through, nearly falling, but managing to grab hold of the edge of Korra's chair, beaming up at her.

"Hi there Rohan! You're getting so good at walking." She lifted him up, setting him on her lap and kissing his head as the rest of the family made their way into the kitchen. Asami counted the man, who must have been Tenzin, a young teen who was clutching a book, a pre teen who was staring at Asami with interest and another boy, who was happily fussing Naga.

"Ah hello. You must be the new Carer my mother told me about." Tenzin stepped around the children and offered his hand out to Asami, who shook it firmly, smiling despite her slight anxiety.

"Asami. It's nice to meet you." Tenzin chuckled as he released her hand.

"You too Miss Asami. These are my children, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo and Rohan." Tenzin motioned to each child as he spoke their name, and Asami dipped her head in greeting to each of them.  
"I was told you needed to fetch some things from home?" Asami nodded, glancing over at Korra who was, to Asami's relief, still eating. Since she hadn't finished her lunch, Asami had worried that maybe the ex-fighter was denying herself food for some reason.  
"Well, we'll be here for a few hours. So why don't you go and fetch your things while we keep an eye on Korra." Asami could see Korra about to protest through her mouthful of food, so she quickly cut her off.

"Thank you, sir. It won't take long." She assured him before hurrying to leave, wanting to be back as quick as she could. Meeting Korra's family could certainly help her understand her stubborn patient.


End file.
